


So...

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, I have a headcanon that Yuki swears ok?, Kisses, Kyo's a big dummy, Manga Spoilers, Shigure's always starting shit, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: "So, when's the wedding?"Kyo choked on his ramen.Or: Shigure makes Kyo regret a life choice.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	So...

**Author's Note:**

> Major manga spoilers here, so read at your own risk! 
> 
> This came to me for no reason one day, so it felt like a disservice to myself *not* to write it. I hope you enjoy.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Kyo choked on his ramen.

Shigure waited patiently while he spluttered and coughed, watching with mild amusement over the top of his daily newspaper.

When he could breathe again and the burning in his lungs had dulled a bit, Kyo rasped out a strangled, " _What_?"

"No need to be shy," Shigure said dryly, wetting his thumb and turning the page. "We all know by now. I'm sure you two don't want anything big, but you'll at least invite the other former Zodiac members, yes? They all love our Tohru so dearly."

"Tohru and I aren't engaged," Kyo replied slowly. "Who the hell told you we were?"

Shigure raised an eyebrow and lowered the paper to look Kyo square in the eye. "You did."

"Excuse me?!"

"You asked her to move across the country with you, you said. And that you asked her to spend the rest of her life with you. If that's not a proposal, I don't know what is."

Kyo's eyes narrowed a bit as he contemplated this.

"Why's the stupid cat making so much noise this time?" Yuki called on his way down the stairs. He wandered into the kitchen and opened the fridge, glancing at his cousins over his shoulder in the process. It was a rare occurrence that Tohru had to work on a Saturday, but today was one of those days. The boys were all fending for themselves when it came to food for lunch.

"Seems Kyo here didn't know he had a fiancée," Shigure said back.

"What?" Yuki looked up from his scavenger hunt in the fridge to make a "what an idiot" face at Kyo. "How the fuck did you _not_ know you have a fiancée?"

"Because I didn't propose, asshat," Kyo shot back, but his tone wasn't as sharp as it would have been in the past. Tohru would say that was a product of the curse breaking, that he and Yuki were learning to get along now that there was no need for competition between them; right now, Kyo would say it was because he was just so very, incredibly confused.

Not once in his conversation with Tohru had he said the word "marriage." He'd never mentioned a wedding, or a ring, or her taking his last name, or the insane amount of paperwork that he knew accompanied getting married. In the end, Tohru also hadn't said any of those things. She seemed content just to move away with him—which Kyo knew was a miracle in and of itself, but that was beside the point at the moment.

However…

He could see where the misunderstanding could have taken place. He'd practically offered the rest of his life to Tohru on a platter, opened his heart, bared his soul in his palms and trusted her not to crush it, but to cherish it for eternity. Of _course_ that had been a proposal, whether he'd meant it to be or not.

"Oh my god," he murmured, pressing his middle and index fingers into his right temple, _hard_ , to try and ground himself. "I proposed to her…"

Yuki had made his way over to the table by now, and he was looking back and forth between Kyo and Shigure as he started in on his sad meal of a cup of strawberry yogurt. Shigure had picked up his paper again and was using it to hide his face, but his quaking shoulders and the short bursts of noise that slipped out from between his lips gave it away that he was trying—and failing—not to laugh.

Kyo couldn't care less, at the moment.

"Wait, did Tohru say anything to you guys?"

Yuki shook his head, then let out a hum to express that he was thinking. "Well, I mean, she mentioned the conversation, and your plans. She never specifically mentioned marriage."

Shigure tossed his paper onto the table and used a sleeve to rub at his teary eyes. A final chuckle escaped before he could properly respond. "That's what she said to me, as well."

Kyo thumped his head down on the table, which made Yuki join Shigure in his snickering.

"I can't believe it," Kyo said, voice muffled by the wood in front of him. After a moment, he picked his head back up and eyed his cousins. "Maybe she doesn't even think that was a proposal. She would have told you guys if she did, right?"

"I would think she'd let you announce it, or at least make you involved somehow. We're unfortunately related to _you_ , after all, and not her," Yuki commented, finishing off his yogurt and shoving the plastic cup aside. On any normal occasion, he'd escape back up to his room right about now. Kyo didn't know if he was staying out of pity and a genuine motivation to help—he did care deeply for Tohru, after all—or a desire to laugh harder at Kyo's expense as the situation continued to unfold.

"Maybe she told her friends?" Shigure suggested. "Tohru usually leaves her phone in her room when she goes to work. You could get their numbers and give them a call."

"I don't even want to know how you know that, but yeah, maybe I'll do that. Thanks."

Yuki and Shigure raised eyebrows at each other, expressing surprise at Kyo's uncharacteristically polite response and docile demeanor.

As Kyo made his way upstairs and to Tohru's door, he felt like he was in a dream, or perhaps a movie; he was an outsider watching his body move, unable to actively think or participate. The whole situation seemed bizarre. He paused in front of her door and smacked at his cheeks and took a few deep breaths to hopefully reconnect his spirit and body. The sting brought him down a bit. Now, for the task at hand.

It felt wrong to go in there without her permission. It felt even worse to go through her phone. She wouldn't mind, he knew, and he was just going to the contact page for a split second, so it's not like he'd be snooping. So…

Once Kyo was in her room, he quickly glanced over the entirety of the furniture once, trying to locate Tohru's iPhone. When he didn't see it immediately, he cursed under his breath, realizing he'd have to open some drawers.

In the end, the phone was in her desk drawer, which was unfortunately the last place he looked. He was now well-acquainted with all the various pieces of lacy underwear in her dresser, which somehow made him feel like a weird pervert despite the fact that he'd yanked many of them off her body before, but that thought fled from his mind when he finally secured the phone. She'd told him the passcode once, so getting in wasn't a problem. He maneuvered to the contact screen and started with Uotani.

"Hey, Tohru," the blonde said into the phone, picking up just after the first ring. She really had no life, Kyo mused to himself, though at the moment he was grateful for that.

"It's not Tohru. It's Kyo."

"Carrots? Why are you calling from Tohru's phone? Oh my god, is she okay?"

"Relax, she's fine. I just have a...question."

"Oookay then...hit me."

Kyo took a deep breath to steady his nerves. "Did Tohru say anything to you about, uh. Being engaged?"

There was a beat of silence, then Uotani's sharp laugh rang over the line. "Not specifically, but I mean, she told me about that whole conversation you had in the graveyard. Pretty shitty place for a proposal, by the way."

"Ah, can it, Gangster Girl! I didn't even know I was proposing."

"You're an idiot," she sighed. "I definitely think Tohru _thinks_ you were proposing. She was talking to Hanajima and me like this is definitely a forever thing."

"Well...yeah, it is, but…"

"Then wasn't it a proposal?"

Kyo groaned. Hearing confirmation from someone outside of his family, someone Tohru confided in regularly, made it more real. "I'm a moron."

"Agreed."

"Well, uh...thanks, I guess. Do I need to bother calling Hanajima, too, or is she gonna say the same thing?"

"Probably the same thing. Maybe with a Wave Report thrown in."

Kyo most definitely did not want to sit through a 20 minute Wave Report right now.

He had work to do.

* * *

If someone had asked Kyo Sohma what he would be doing today, the last Saturday before graduation, he'd probably have anticipated lying around eating junk food and waiting for his girlfriend to get home.

Never in a million years would he expect to be at a jewelry store buying an _engagement ring_ for his _fiancée._

He hadn't proposed in the right way; that was painfully obvious now. Girls liked that kind of stuff, he knew. They wanted roses and their man down on one knee, and a token to show the world that they were taken, that they'd been promised forever. Instead, he had beaten around the bush and never gotten to the point, leaving her to draw her own conclusions about the meaning of the conversation. And he'd done it in front of her mom's _grave_. While Tohru was not really a normal girl by any means and he couldn't see her being the type to daydream about a perfect proposal, she would have liked something better than _that_ , he was sure.

He was such a moron.

The least he could do was get her a ring to try and make up for his stupidity.

"Can I help you?" Kyo jumped a bit, then looked up at the shop worker.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Oh, well firstly, congratulations in advance! Do you know what kind of ring you're looking for?"

Kyo blinked.

"How about a price range?" the man asked.

Kyo, and every other former zodiac member had received pretty generous checks from the family after the curse broke, in exchange for signing what was essentially an NDA. He couldn't think of anything better to spend some of it on than a ring for Tohru, and the rest to get them settled in their new town later. He'd always been more of a saver than a spender, though, and he knew Tohru wouldn't want him to go spending all of his money on this ring, either, not when they were so young and desperate for some savings.

"Er...nothing crazy, but something nice still, ya know?"

By the way the man smiled at Kyo, he could tell that he was getting frustrated. Kyo couldn't really blame him; he had to be the most unorganized guy to ever walk in here, not to mention the fact that he was clearly the youngest person in the store.

"Well, let's start in this section here," the man said, moving over to a clear case with various rings displayed inside. "Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see and I can get it out. I'll leave you to it."

Kyo could feel his hands trembling a bit as he eyed the jewelry in the case. He had known that engagement rings weren't cheap, of course, but he also hadn't quite been expecting _this._ Besides that, this whole experience was surreal. He couldn't help but laugh a bit, which earned him confused looks from everyone else in the shop. He rubbed a hand down his face to hide his embarrassment at their stares.

_This is ridiculous._

He and Tohru were 18 years old, still in high school. Sure, he had a job and a home lined up for them after graduation, but that was it. He had nothing else figured out.

No, that wasn't true.

He had at least figured out that, wherever he went and whatever he did, he couldn't picture a future without Tohru there with him.

That was enough.

His eyes were quickly drawn to a rose-gold ring in the far corner of the display. Instead of a large diamond, it had some kind of shiny white-ish stone, which the tag identified as opal. The stone was surrounded by small diamonds. It was beautiful. Dainty and modest, but stunning all the same. Kyo had never picked out jewelry before, but he immediately knew that was _the_ ring.

He asked the worker about it, and then, when it was handed to him, turned it over in his fingers as it shined in the light. It was pretty inexpensive compared to some of the other rings, and that vaguely made him wonder if it wasn't of good quality, but the employee assured him that it would hold up well; opal was just less expensive than diamonds.

As Kyo walked out of the store a bit later, the ring box lodged in his pocket, he checked the time on his phone. Tohru would be getting home right around now. He would like to make some romantic dinner plans for them or _something_ , but she would notice that he was feeling off the moment she saw him. She could always read him like a book. And not just any book, perhaps a children's book—incredibly easily understood, with detailed illustrations as support for the story.

Fuck.

He felt like he was going to throw up the whole way home.

When he got back, the house was quiet. Tohru's shoes were present in the genkan, but Yuki's and Shigure's weren't, thank God; he was sure they'd make fun of him for being so nervous if they were here.

"I'm back," Kyo called.

"Welcome home!" He followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. Despite how shaken his nerves were and how hard his heart was pounding, he could feel himself soften the moment he saw Tohru.

"I was a little worried when I got home and no one was here. Where did you go?" she asked. Instead of responding, he kissed her forehead. She put down the spatula she was holding and leaned into his touch, resting her cheek against his chest.

"I missed you today. That smells good."

"I'm glad. It's tonkatsu!" Then she pulled back a bit, just enough to look up at his face without leaving his grasp completely.

"Your heart is racing…" she said softly, placing her small hand across the center of his chest. "And you look upset. What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong, it's just…"

Tohru waited patiently for him to finish that thought, but he didn't. Instead, he took a deep breath and professed, a bit too loudly for the situation, "Tohru, I love you."

"I love you too, Kyo-kun," she said slowly. By the look on her face, he could tell her mind was going somewhere dark. But he wasn't dumping her, like she'd feared he had been that night in the rain weeks ago. He had to hurry and make that clear, he knew.

"H-hang on a sec. Let me finish, okay?"

She stood silently, watching him, eyes filling with a mixture of confusion and concern that made his stomach whirl with anxiety even more than it already had been.

Slowly, shakily, he lowered himself down to one knee. He swallowed hard before continuing. He hated that he couldn't control the tremor in his voice. "I love you. So much. I know I've made mistakes. I've hurt you, and I've made you cry, and there were times when I should have protected you, but I didn't. I know I have a long way to come. B-but, I want to spend forever with you. You make me want to be a better person. I promise I'll grow into what you deserve. I want to show you how much I love you, every day, for the rest of our lives. So, uh…" He trailed off there, out of breath and actually a bit light-headed from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

In his silence, Tohru stepped in. "Kyo-kun, that's very sweet, but...what are you doing?"

He opened his eyes—when had he squeezed them shut, anyway?—and took a deep breath as he looked at her. She'd clearly appreciated the sentiment—her eyes were glazed over with tears, her cheeks had a light flush to them, and her lips were quirked up into a soft smile—but it was obvious that she was also very _puzzled_.

"I, uh. I'm proposing...to you."

"Oh. D-didn't you do that already?"

Kyo sighed. "I guess I did. But I didn't do it right, so I wasn't sure you knew what exactly was going on. You deserve more than some awkward conversation in a damn cemetery, of all places. And the ring…"

He realized, then, that his hands were empty.

_Had he seriously fucking forgotten to get out the ring?_

"Dammit," he mumbled as he fumbled around in his jeans pocket. "I'm still not doing this right."

Once he'd successfully pried the ring box out of its hiding spot, he opened it to present the contents to Tohru. She wasn't smiling anymore. The tears that had been gathering around her brown irises were falling now, running down her red cheeks in hot trails. He reached out and grasped her hand; a few tears dripped down onto them. He wanted to stand and hug her, but he knew he needed to try and finish this properly, so he just drew her hand closer and kissed the back of it, then summoned his courage and said what he wanted very clearly. Like he should have done it the first time.

"Tohru, will you marry me?"

Tohru didn't say anything. For a second, he was a little nervous that he was actually about to be turned down. Then, an odd sound somewhere between a squeaky "yes" and a sob, escaped her lips, and she nodded. Kyo could feel a grin spreading across his cheeks, and he stood, finally getting to pull her into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Please don't cry," he said softly.

"I'm just so happy," she choked out, pulling back a bit to look up at him. "You didn't need to do these extra things, but you did anyway, because you love me. I'm so lucky."

He scratched at the back of his head, a bit unsure of how to react to that; he was still trying to get used to her endless praise and compliments, after spending a lifetime assuming everyone hated his guts (which was often actually true, admittedly). "W-well...I was stupid when I did it the first time. I figured the least I could do was get you a ring."

She giggled a bit and wiped at her cheeks. "Don't you know I'd marry you without a ring, Kyo-kun?"

He chuckled. "I sort of figured as much. But I want you to feel special."

"I do. I feel very special. Thank you."

Kyo took her hand in his again, trying to operate his trembling fingers well enough to slip the engagement ring onto her finger. He played with the band for a second, noting that it was too big, so he'd have to take it back to get it resized before she lost it (with how flighty she could be, it would just be a matter of time if it didn't fit properly), but she could wear it for now.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do! It's beautiful. And you picked it out for me; that's what means the most."

He smiled and leaned down, taking her chin in his hands and pressing quick kisses all over her cheeks. She giggled and grabbed his own face to still him long enough to capture his lips with her own. Kyo closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost for a moment. They'd locked lips countless times now, and had kissed this deeply before, of course. But something felt different about this. It felt like the very first kiss of forever, somehow. She was his, and he was hers. Their commitment to each other would be shown outwardly by her ring, and later by a wedding band on his own finger, as well. Soon, it would be etched in paperwork and recognized by the government. It would be known when she changed her last name. When they had children that were a perfect mix of the two of them.

When they separated, Tohru tucked herself against Kyo's chest again, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. "I thought you were going to break up with me for a minute, there."

He winced. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. You know I'm not great with words."

She giggled. "I know."

He chuckled at her and bumped his knuckles against her forehead. "Rude."

"You didn't let me finish," Tohru protested, puffing her cheeks out into a fake-pout. "I was _going_ to say that you try, though, and that's what matters."

At that, Kyo felt his cheeks flush. He broke their eye contact awkwardly, then rapped his knuckles on her head again. "Now you're being cheesy."

She shot him a big grin to match. "You love it."

He snorted, but when he spoke, his tone was fond. "Yeah. I do."

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment, still wrapped up in each other, bodies still abuzz, before Tohru asked, "So, when's the wedding?"

Kyo had to stop himself from audibly groaning at that statement. Those very words were what had led to this stressful, though very _very_ worth it, day.

He leaned over and scooped her up bridal-style, laughing when she shrieked in surprise. "Let's decide later," he said, making his way for the stairs. "Right now, I wanna cuddle."

Tohru laughed and took advantage of her new position to press a few kisses to his neck. His eyes widened a bit at the sudden sensation, and he looked down at her. " _Cuddle_ , sure," she teased.

Kyo rolled his eyes, but was smiling anyway. "Well maybe that, too, but definitely cuddles. Sound good?"

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, snuggling closer. "We have the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> Furuba socials: @riceballcatfb on Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter


End file.
